The One That Got Away
The One That Got Away is the B-plot of the 15th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis The only thing that can bring Ms. O's old partner O'Donahue out of retirement is the very thing that put him there in the first place: a mysterious villain and a case that’s gone unsolved for years. Learning Goal Numbers and Operations: identifying equal numbers of objects in two sets and identifying and using the equal (=) sign Plot (contains spoilers) Olive and Otto meet Oscar in the lab for the Annual Gadget Repair And/Or Tuneup Day. Otto gives him a bunch of gadgets, and at that point Ms. O shows them a video of Mr. Hugenstorf’s 60th birthday party. Suddenly, a green tornado arrived and stole most of the candles on his cake. Olive sees a mark on the trash can, and Ms. O realizes that it’s the mark of a villain she faced many years ago. She takes the case herself, and decides to visit former agent O’Donahue. She finds him at his fishing spot, and while he is reluctant, as he was never able to catch this villain back when he struck in the 1980s, he eventually decides to return to Odd Squad. Olive calls and says the villain struck the town bakery. The baker shows that several of her pies were stolen. Because 52 candles and 22 pies are missing, they suspect Tommy Twosie and search for him. They chase him down, but he insists he wasn’t responsible. Just then, Olive calls and tells Ms. O that the villain struck again, at Oscar’s lab. Since Ms. O had been watching Tommy, they know it isn’t him. Oscar says that 99 out of 100 fixed gadgets were stolen, when he only had 1 unfixed gadget. They head to the Mathroom, where they realize that the villain has been stealing whenever there were two groups of something, and making sure two groups were equal. They go to the park and set up a stack of 1000 and a stack of 1 juice boxes. O’Donahue catches the villain with his fishing pole, and they learn that he is Equal Evan. Olive calls and tells them that someone stole all of the shoes in the town... including theirs. Oprah and O’Donahue begin one more case. Trivia * The painting that Otto gets stuck in at the end of the episode is based on the 1893 piece "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. * Ms. O has about 1000 juice boxes a day, as revealed in this episode. Gallery Tumblr inline nrufycVcje1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nruffkO8er1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufc3H70r1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufc9XiIh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqtfllQY71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrswmsRJ7u1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrswomusPN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrswqeR21C1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrswvcq4di1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrswvueQeT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsyl08iND1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsyuqMJJ21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsyqneSt31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsywkD8BT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsz0jG56c1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsz7u33ZO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrt0qpk9EV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsz8x8tBe1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrt0snKjwf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufaplx3I1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufec8BrU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nruffibn0S1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufj1h0z91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufl8GDmZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufsxe4CT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufhoPk121rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufmqjw5h1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufklMmwa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufun810W1rv5alo 1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes